Flinch
Flinch is the primary antagonist in the first season of Di-Gata Defenders and the secondary antagonist in the second season. He was voiced by Ron Rubin. History Flinch helped design and use the Celestial Abyss during the battle against the Ethos. He later joined the Order of Infinis and was paired with Malco to get the key from the defenders to find the pure stones. Flinch and Malco failed to get the key and were punished by Brackus and his guardian, Anaconduit. He instructed them to meet Snare and get the key from him, but Snare also failed. Flinch and Malco finally managed to get the key, but it stopped working and Brackus demanded they find out what the defenders did to the key. During their quest, Flinch and Malco saw the Dakonauts and he quickly realized that Nazmul was alive since he was the only person that fluid rebuild them. After being lectured by Brackus, Flinch was dragged into Nazmul’s lair, who ordered him to bring him the body of a defender. However, Flinch got cocky since Nazmul was weak and dying, and he spoke of overthrowing him. Unbeknownst to him, Brackus was nearby with a recorder. After Flinch and Malco grabbed Melosa, who had wizard like powers, Brackus arrived and demanded the pure stone in exchange for Melosa. Flinch refused, so Brackus used the recording to blackmail Flinch into doing his bidding. A monster suddenly rose up from the depths and the villainous trio retreated, but Flinch was grabbed and then released after Malco attacked beast. He was thrown into Brackus and they both fell through the portal. Flinch designed a new cannon that could destroy the defenders and had Malco man it. Nazmul confronted Flinch about his loyalty and told him he was watching him. Flinch feared what Nazmul and Brackus could do if he failed them. Flinch and Malco tracker the defenders to the spell of binding, which started drawing the pure stones to the machine. However, it caused a Naga Storm that caused destruction in the area. Brackus ordered Flinch to wait until the defenders had gathered all of the pure stones and then destroy them and the machine. As the storm raged on, Nazmul discovered Brackus was behind the cause of this storm and made him shut the machine down. Flinch and Malco managed to stop the machine, but that caused the pure stones to be teleported again. Flinch and the Yintos Army were sent by Nazmul to the tomb of King Magnum, who had discovered the secret of immortality. However, the tomb was haunted by a creature called Infinimora, a creature that had been created when the king had merged with his guardian Voltanis. The defenders forced Flinch to help then stop Infinimora. King Magnum desired Kara since she was a conduit for Di-Gata energy. So they let Magnum’s spirit enter Kara, causing Infinimora to become Voltanis again. Melosa performed a spell that removed Magnus’s spirit and trapped it in Voltanis‘s guardian stone. Flinch then escaped with the stone and took it to Nazmul. Nazmul assigned Flinch to spy on Brackus and make sure she followed his orders to bring him Kara. When it was clear that Brackus wasn’t gonna to obey Nazmul’s orders; he tried to destroy him. Brackus foresaw Flinch’s treachery and destroyed his Di Gata Stone launcher, causing Flinch to flee in terror. Flinch stood by Nazmul’s side as he finally got all of the pure stones as well as Kara. Having won, Nazmul tortured Brackus and imprisoned him. He ordered Flinch to fortify the defences around the keep. Flinch was also in charge of prepping Kara for the body transfer, but Kara started crying so Flinch tried to reassure her. Kara but Flinch’s nose and forced him to release the restraints as Nazmul contacted Flinch for an update. Kara then trapped Flinch and gagged him. After a battle with the defenders, Nazmul was left near death, but told ordered Flinch and Malco to proceed as scheduled. Flinch was convinced that Nazmul would die and decided to go and beg Brackus for mercy, but Brackus refused to grant Flinch mercy unable to no longer trust him. Malco then spoke in Nazmul’s voice, revealing he had taken over Malco’s body. Frightened, Flinch fled and soon realized he was a free man. Gallery Flinch scared.jpeg Flinch whining.jpeg Flinch scowling.jpeg Flinch being arrogant.jpeg Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains